The Stray Uchiha
by Raging Chimera
Summary: *Redone from my old account: Titanium Tyger* The Uchiha massacre, a tragedy that nearly wiped out a powerful, shady clan. Despite this, one Uchiha managed to live, due to leaving the village years before. This story follows Hitomi Uchiha, her life in the Hidden Leaf, the allies and enemies she will make and the circumstances behind her departure. Alternate Universe.
1. Chapter 1: The Ripple of Change

**Author's Note, Important: As stated in my profile, I was originally Titanium Tyger on this site. However, during the months I had not logged in, I unfortunately lost access to both my password and the e-mail I had used for this site. Left with no other option, I had to start anew. Making light of a "dire" situation, I took the time to revise my first chapter to make it better. The second chapter, Preparations, will probably be up within the next one or two days. As always, critique is much appreciated and I hope the old followers I had and new readers who will read this will enjoy it alike. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT. NARUTO IS THE PROPERTY OF MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: A Ripple of Change<strong>

The Village Hidden in the Leaves, a village of ninjas found within the Land of Fire. Despite ninjas being a major part of its residence, the village is well-known for its peace and tranquility. Various clans live among each other in harmony, one of which being the prestigious Uchiha clan. They live in their own district within the village and hailed as the Leaf's strongest clan. Inside one of the houses lived a ten-year old Uchiha girl named Hitomi. Her story began after a day in the academy. It was late in the afternoon and the sun had started to set. She walked past two of her kinsman, both of whom were a year older than her, as she made her way back to her classroom. The black shaggy-haired boy eyed her as she reached her classroom, while the dark blue haired boy looked back. Hitomi approached her teacher, who was a man with a shaved head around his mid-twenties

"Hello, Musashi-sensei!" Hitomi greeted in an excited tone. She quickly took a peek at a few pieces pieces of paper on her sensei's desk before he turned around.

"Oh! Staying late again, Hitomi?" Asked Musashi. "This is the second time…the first time you merely looked at the board before I erased it without a word. Any reason why?"

"I just want to see what teachers do after each lesson." Hitomi answered as she took another peek at the papers on Musashi's podium. She noticed the organized outline Musashi wrote down for his lesson. "You see…I want to become a teacher here in the academy."

Musashi looked at her with a surprised expression. "Why, that's splendid to hear from a youngling!" He then thought to himself. "_A member of the Uchiha clan, who wants to become a teacher…? This is new…_" He then straightened his papers and looked at Hitomi. "It's great to hear a youngling say they are interested in teaching. May I ask why?"

"I watched you and other teachers in the academy and…well…it looks fun." Hitomi answered in an innocent way. "It looks like a lot of work though."

Her sensei gave a hearty laugh. "_I'll have to ask her the same question after she comes of age…_" He gave Hitomi a gentle pat on the shoulder and smiled. "Oh, it's a lot of work. But there's a joy in teaching students. It never gets old! There are too many interesting characters to interact with, you included! Tell you what; after tomorrow's class, I'll start giving you basic pointers on what a teacher does. How does that sound?"

Hitomi grinned. "That sounds great! Thank you, Musashi-sensei! I'll see you tomorrow!" With a wave, she quickly took her leave.

Musashi finished packing his books. "That is quite unusual for an Uchiha…I must admit, I'm curious…"

Hitomi, now filled with energy, ran out of the academy and headed towards the Uchiha District. She said her frequent 'pardons' and 'excuse me's' after nearly bumping into several pedestrians. The same boys who saw her walk inside the academy were among them.

"Hitomi's coming home late again…" The dark blue haired boy said. "This is the second time in a row." He briefly scratched his head and chuckled. "Doesn't her father get worried or something?"

The black shaggy haired boy gave a cold look. "Don't joke around, Ichiro. I have a feeling what this means and I don't like it…"

"What…is that supposed to mean, Kojiro?" Ichiro asked with a confused look.

Kojiro paused before he called out. "Hey, you! Stop right there!"

Hitomi stopped in her tracks and turned around. "Oh, d-did I bump into you? I'm sorry; I'm just in a rush!" She chuckled nervously as she moved her black hair away from her face.

Kojiro approached her while shaking his head. "What are you doing in the academy this late?"

Ichiro stepped forward. "Kojiro, is that really any of your business-"

Kojiro interrupted him. "It is. Anything about my Uchiha classmates is my business. Now tell me, Hitomi. What are you doing in the academy so late?"

Hitomi hesitated. "Well, I went back inside to speak with Musashi-sensei. I wanted to know how teachers like him work so I can become a-"

Kojiro narrowed his eyebrows. "A teacher? You, an Uchiha in the academy, wants to become a teacher? What are you, crazy?!"

Hitomi then narrowed her eyebrows and dropped her smile. "I'm sorry? Why do you care? I want to become a teacher. What's so bad about that?"

The year older Uchiha then glared at Hitomi and yelled at her. "A teacher does not suit any of our clansmen who become a ninja! Didn't you hear any stories of our ancestors?! We should all be just like them!"

Ichiro held Kojiro by his shoulder. "Kojiro, STOP. Calm down." He then turned his attention to Hitomi. "I'm sorry for my friend's behavior. I don't know why-"

Hitomi's smile returned. "No, no, that's okay. But I want to tell you friend something: I haven't heard anything about my ancestor. And to be honest, I don't want to. I want to be a teacher, it's as simple as that." With that, she turned around and went her way.

Kojiro pushed Ichiro's hand off and growled. "You're right; it is simple! But not in the way you see it! Every Uchiha who becomes a ninja belongs in the field! Not in a stupid classroom! You'll see just how wrong you are!"

Hitomi paid no heed to Kojiro's warning as she went on home to catch some sleep. Upon walking in, she is greeted by a man around his late 30's; her father.

"Welcome home, my daughter." Hitomi's father said with a smile. "How was the academy today?"

"Hello father." Hitomi responded. "I have good news! I told Musashi-sensei about me wanting to become a teacher!"

"You did? Do tell-what did he say?"

"Heehee, he's going to start giving me tips on what a teacher does after each class!"

"That's my daughter. Good for you, Hitomi. You are still very young, so as long as you study and pay attention to what your sensei says, you'll absorb it like clockwork." He walked towards a bureau and touched a picture of a fair-skinned, black-haired woman. "…You'd make your mother proud. This is what your clan needs…"

Hitomi looked at her father with a curious expression. "Father? What was that about the clan?"

Her father shook out of his thoughts and looked back. "Oh, nothing, Hitomi. I was just thinking outloud."

"It's strange that you mention the clan, father…one of my classmates, a fellow Uchiha, couldn't believe I wanted to become a teacher. He spoke about our ancestors and how every Uchiha in the academy belongs in the field."

Her father let out a sigh and sat next to her. "Hitomi…perhaps this a good time to tell you a little something about your clan...during my time with your mother, I learned that your clan was, and still is, a warrior clan. For who knows how long, they've become accustomed in battle. Of course, this is needed for ninja alike, regardless of clan, but the Uchiha…tend to go above and beyond. I'll tell you more in due time…but for now, keep pushing for the goal you want, Hitomi. Work hard for it and take as many lessons as possible; enough to make your future students call you the best teacher in the Hidden Leaf."

Hitomi smiled and embraced her father. "You got it! I won't let you down!"

"Never mind me, my daughter. Don't let yourself down." Her father gently patted her head. "Now get some rest, 'Hitomi-sensei.'"

With a giggle, she ran to her room. On her table is a picture of her mother, which she smiles at. "Good night, mother. Watch me from wherever you are." She then shut the door to her room.

Her father then sat on a chair in his room and gazed out a window. "You can do it, Hitomi…I can see it…someone like you could create a ripple; a ripple to stretch across the Uchiha clan itself and change it for the better. Isn't that right, Suzume…?" He gazed at a dark red ninja headband with the Hidden Leaf symbol etched into the metal part.


	2. Chapter 2: Preparations

**Author's Note: Welp, this took a while. Better late than never feels more like better almost a year later than never. In short, never really found the time to continue until recently. Anyway, that matters not now.**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto. Obviously.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Preparations<strong>

Hitomi couldn't wait for her class to finish. She shook in excitement as she sat on her chair, eagerly waiting for her extra lessons to begin. When Musashi finally dismissed the class, Hitomi nearly jumped out of her seat with a cheer. She waited for her classmates to leave the room before she approached Musashi.

"Glad you could stay, Hitomi." Said Musashi as he smiled and folded his papers. "I'm glad you've taken this chance to take some small steps towards knowing what a teacher does. Now, I only want to impart some fundamental nuggets of wisdom for you today. Nothing 'hands on' yet. You don't mind?"

Hitomi shook her head with a determined look in her eyes. "Not at all, sensei. I want to learn; any lesson will help me." She took a spare chair and sat next to Musashi's podium.

"Good! That's the spirit, Hitomi!" Musashi happily stated. "Now, for one of those fundamental advices…remember to treat your students equally with courtesy and respect. Even for the so-called "dead-lasts."

Hitomi raised her eyebrows. "Dead-lasts?"

"A 'clever' nickname created by arrogant students to demean students who don't do so well in class, whether it may be on one field or more than one. Now, of course, if it is obvious that the students want nothing to do with you or your advice, then it's on them. Other than that, seek out ways to help them if they are struggling. That's the mark of the link between teacher and student. This may seem very basic, but it will apply to everything you do. Inside the classroom and outside of it too."

"I understand," Hitomi said with a bow. She took out a small book and started to write down what her teacher said. "Start off small…like when we do new class work…"

"Haha, you are quite right," Musashi stated with an approving nod. "Teaching is a role that requires a lot of patience. To rush in without giving consideration for the smaller things will cause not only the students, but you to miss simple, yet invaluable lessons."

Hitomi sat back on her chair and pondered. "Rush in…yesterday, after I spoke to you, I spoke to a fellow Uchiha who wanted to know why I stayed late. When I explained myself, he grew angry and insisted that all Uchihas in the academy must stay in the battlefield…just like our ancestors. I think he's not looking at the simple things."

"A solid connection, Hitomi; you're already showing signs of a developing mind. That is a growing problem I've noticed…students and even low-rank ninja these days are all too willing to jump straight into complex situations they have little understanding of and get into predicaments." He then places his hands around his eyes like a pair of goggles. "They suffer from tunnel vision; only seeing particular things and not allowing their views to expand.

Hitomi proceeded to write everything down on a piece of paper for future reference. "I'll remember this for sure…"

"Now remember, Hitomi," Musashi continued. "To become a teacher in the academy, it is required that you reach at least the rank of Chunin, or middle ninja. While you are taking these extra lessons, do not forget to pay attention to your normal obligations as a student and train yourself hard. That goes for when you graduate and become an official genin ranked ninja. Speaking of which, the graduation exam is around the corner."

Hitomi's eyes widened upon hearing about the graduation exam. "_Already…?!_" She nervously thought to herself.

"I understand this is a lot for students your age. There are rare cases where students even younger take our courses and pass the exam. It…breaks my heart to be honest. Ten years and up, I can accept…but for students even younger to pass the exam so early and become ninja…I-I'm sorry, I've gone off-track. What matters now is working hard to pass the graduation exam. Take it one step at a time."

Hitomi then thought of one last appropriate question. "What will be in the graduation exam, sensei?"

Musashi stroked his chin. "Everything you've learned thus far, of course. I'm sorry for cutting this short, but I must be going now."

"I'll get going then! I'll be ready for anything that'll be in that exam, you'll see, Musashi-sensei!" With that, she bowed and ran out.

"You take care now, Hitomi!" Yelled Musashi.

As Hitomi neared the Uchiha district, she is met by a shoulder length, blond haired boy. He gave a smile and greeted her with a wave.

Hitomi responded with a wave. "Afternoon, Kenshi. I did not even see you leave Musashi sensei's class."

Kenshi rubbed the back of his neck. "The earlier I leave, the more time I have to train, huh? I'll need it…hey, if it's okay, I'd like to train with you. I know you were headed home, but…"

Hitomi shook her head. "No, it's okay. Of course I'll train with you. Maybe I should get away from the district for a bit…"

Kenshi gave a quizzical look before deciding not to question her. They travelled towards the forest next to the Hidden Leaf gate to train. Kenshi's expression shifted to a doubtful one. "Gah, I'm just not sure about this. I don't really do well with other techniques. I only know my clan's signature technique…"

"The Mind Transfer jutsu?" Hitomi questioned with wide eyes. "Why, that's a great start. Why do you sound so glum about it?"

Kenshi sighed. "Yeah, it's great, but it seems like that's it. A "One-trick pony" someone might say. I try to go for variety, but to no avail."

Hitomi gave a chuckle. "I have an idea. Why not experiment with your jutsu on me? Stretch your imagination a little? Then once you feel comfortable with that, and then ask your parents to teach you more."

"O-on you? Are you sure about that?"

"Oh come on, what's the worst that can happen? Just do it, Kenshi."

Kenshi gave a nervous chuckle as he performed the hand seal necessary. With a grunt, his consciousness slips from his body and enters Hitomi's body, which grants him complete control. "Wh-whoah…! This is…odd…never practiced this move on anyone besides my pets…Release!" He canceled the jutsu, which sent his consciousness back to his original body.

Hitomi quickly regained consciousness and scratched her head. "Well that felt strange. Felt like I completely lost my will."

"That's…not entirely true. You see, you can force yourself free with sheer force of will. That and…any damage you, or anyone I control sustains, is reflected back into my body. That is partly why I'm doubtful about this technique."

"Still, combine that with teammates and-"

"That's the other part why I'm so doubtful. With teammates, it's great. But what if a situation comes where I'm alone and with no means of stealth? See my point, Hitomi?"

Hitomi nodded. "I suppose so."

"Heeeeeey, Kenshiiiiii!" A voice called out to Kenshi. It's a light brown haired boy wearing a dark red sleeveless shirt, loose pants and green gloves, sandals and vest. On his back is a bag filled with plants.

"Oh, Tetsuo!" Kenshi exclaimed. "You didn't meet up with me after class. Where have you been?"

Tetsuo let out a laugh. "I was scouring the village for more plants. I was hoping you could offer some tips on what plants to get from the Yamanaka flower shop. I need to fill my book with as much information as possible."

"I'll…get back to you on that. Hitomi and I are about to start training for the exam. You know it's around the corner, right?"

"Of course I do! As if I wouldn't be prepared for our greatest-well, one of our greatest moments in our lives…and since you two will be training, I'll join in too." Tetsuo let out a light chuckle. "Let me know if anything starts to hurt, I can help alleviate it somewhat."

"Thanks!" Hitomi exclaimed as she prepared herself.

From within the trees, Hitomi's father observed them.

Tetsuo grinned as Hitomi gets ready to train. "So, how many techniques do you know, Hitomi? You being from the Uchiha clan and all, I bet you already know tons."

Hitomi narrowed her eyebrows. "Actually…" She paused as they clashed with dull kunais. "I've only learned what the academy has offered."

Tetsuo sighed in slight disappointment. "Aww, I was hoping you could show off some amazing stuff."

"Sheesh, slow it down, Tetsuo." Kenshi sat while resting his head on his palm. "We're not even out of the academy yet…"

Tetsuo jumped up and down excitedly. "But we're so close to getting out of there! I'm so excited! Life of a ninja, to venture to places we've never been to, it'll be a new adventure almost every day!"

Hitomi's father, having listened to Tetsuo, couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. That was when he emerged from the trees. "There yoy are, Hitomi. Afternoon, Kenshi and Tersuo. Training hard for your big day, huh?"

Hitomi jumped in surprise. "Oh, father! How long have you been there?"

Kenshi bowed politely. "Good afternoon, Hiroshi Uchiha, sir."

"No need to be so formal, Kenshi. Just call me Hiroshi. I couldn't help but notice you three training. Figured something was keeping Hitomi and I just wanted to check on her. Ah yes, Hitomi, once you're done training, can you talk to me?

"Of course, father. Is it urgent?"

"Not that urgent; there's no need to worry about it at the moment. It's not worth neglecting your current training for. Keep at it and I'll see you in a bit." Hiroshi made his way back into the Uchiha district, which left Hitomi to ponder.

With a desire to break the sudden silence, Tetsuo feigned an attack, which made Hitomi recoil. "Come on, Hitomi! This isn't the time for spacing out!"

Hitomi twirled her kunai and clashed with Tetsuo. Unfortunately, her force pushed Tetsuo back, which made him lose his grip on his kunai…which fell and left a cut on his thigh. Hitomi's eyes widened as she gasped.

Tetsuo winced in pain, but took it in stride. "Yikes, that stings…! Owowowow….that's okay though! Check this out, Hitomi!" From the pocket of his vest, Tetsuo took out a vial of plant matter. He opened it and spread it on his wound. "This mixture can heal cuts like these. Handy, no?"

"_Wow, that's incredible…!" _Hitomi thought to herself. "_Not to mention Kenshi already being taught jutsu from his clan…that just tells me I'm not prepared yet." _With a smile, she steps back and waves. "I'm going to call it a day! Thanks for the brief training, but you've reminded me of something very important! I'll see you two later!" She ran towards the Uchiha district.

As Tetsuo waved, he turned back to look at Kenshi. "So, what do you think of my use of plants, huh?" His expression swiftly changeed into a grim one when he saw Kenshi meditating on a rock. "Gaaaah, did you even see?"

Kenshi smiled as he opened one eye. "You mean you getting that boo-boo?"

With an exasperated grunt and a light blush of embarrassment, Tetsuo placed Kenshi in a necklock and grinded his knuckles on his head. "I'll show you a boo-boo! You're lucky I don't mix a spicy plant with your lunch!"

Despite being placed in this "harrowing" hold, Kenshi neither shifted position nor changed his facial expression. "Oh come on, I saw. Don't you want to see what the Yamanaka Flower Shop has today? I'll pay for you. I really want to see what else you can come up with."

Tetsuo quickly released Kenshi and rubbed his neck in further embarrassment. "Ahh! O-of course…sorry." The both of them laughed it off and made their way into the heart of the Hidden Leaf village.

Back inside of the Uchiha District, Hitomi made her way back home when she spotted Kojiro headed towards his own house. Much to her surprise, Kojiro completely dismissed her. Hitomi merely shrugged and thought nothing of it. Upon walking away, a figure landed on a wooden pole and observed Kojiro as he slowly walked inside. Kojiro is then greeted by a man wearing a white kimono.

"Hello, Ekei." Kojiro slightly bowed his head.

"Kojiro!" A booming voice came from a room upstairs. "You address the servant the correct way! Such a meek boy, just like all the others!"

Ekei solemnly closed his eyes and bit his lip. "I…was unable to put your father to bed, Kojiro…he's been ranting the whole day."

"Address him the correct way, Kojiro!" His father yelled again.

Kojiro inhaled and narrowed his eyebrows. "The floors are clean, right, servant?"

Ekei sighed and nodded. "Yes they are, Kojiro. Clean as a metal forehead protector…and your dinner will be set up shortly."

Kojiro stepped forward. "Good. Remember I like the meat well done. Only idiots eat rare."

Kojiro's father grunted in approval. "That's more like it! Perhaps there is some hope for you! If you are to become the Uchiha chief of police, you must command respect!" He continued his diatribe as Kojiro made his way to his father's room. "This clan is literally at the bottom of the barrel in this village! It's because we are too soft! We need to be RESPECTED!" Kojiro walked inside the room. His father adjusted himself on a wheelchair as he looked out the window.

"Father…the exams are finally close." Kojiro stated with a slight shake in his voice. "I think I can nail it with my clone jutsu-Ahh!" Kojiro yelped in fright as he barely dodged a strike from his father's staff.

"Is that what you find pride in, Kojiro?! A simple trick that anyone can learn!? You are an Uchiha, but most importantly, you are my son! How dare you find pride in that technique! Call your servant and cancel the dinner! It's time for you to start becoming a man!"

Kojiro makes the order to cancel the dinner and Ekei rolled Kojiro's father down to the basement, where a makeshift dojo is set up.

"Lord Katsu…" Ekei uttered in protest. "He is still a boy. This is too much."

Katsu glared at Ekei. "Servant! You dare question me?! Then I suppose you will have no objections to…helping Kojiro with a true jutsu; one that will pave the way to adulthood!"

Ekei's eyes widen. "My lord…all he has is his academy training."

"Silence! He has the blood to do it!" Katsu then turned his attention to Kojiro. "Once our servant has suited up, you are to perform the Fire Ball jutsu on him!"

Kojiro grunted in shock. But he quickly shifted back to a cool and collected attitude.

Katsu continued talking to Kojiro. "Hope you've listened well to those lessons about chakra in the academy, because you'll be doing just that around your chest area. There are several hand seal sequences to perform this move, but your foe can easily take advantage of a lengthy prep up. It will be most impressive and advantageous if you perform this technique with the tiger seal alone!"

Ekei went to protest, but ultimately shook his head and looked down. He slowly put on a suit to protect him from the fire.

After weaving the single hand seal, Kojiro stored his chakra within his chest. With a heavy exhale, he merely released a weak ember from his mouth, with minor effect on Ekei's suit.

"Pathetic!" Katsu shouted angrily as he commands Ekei to approach him. "Not even enough to have the servant for practice! Roll me into my room! Keep practicing on the wall until you get it right!"

Kojiro stared as Katsu is rolled out of the dojo. "_Father…please…just give me a chance…I…I'll do it…I'll do it!_" Kojiro again and again weaved the tiger seal, stored the chakra within his chest and exhaled in hopes of having enough power to complete the technique. Each attempt was met with weak bursts of flame or small embers. "Why….why can't I do it…I should be able to…I'm…an Uchiha…" Due to his stubborn attempts, Kojiro collapsed on his knees and slammed his fist on the floor.

"Kojiro…" A voice suddenly called out. From the shadows was the same figure that stood on the pole.

Kojiro slowly got up, grabbed the hood and mask the figure was wearing and tugged it. "Ichiro…what are you doing here…?"

Ichiro simply stared at Kojiro with his eyes glistening with tears. "Why is your father doing this to you…?"

Kojiro stumbled on the wall. "To make me strong….I have to be…for the clan's honor…"

"I can help you with learning the jutsu, Kojiro…Come on." Ichiro held his hand out.

Kojiro hesitated…but took Ichiro's hand and left the house. "I have to become chief of police…to make this district great like father said…if not…then we…"

Ichiro shook his head. "You're tired. Here, have my leftovers…please eat them…"

Despite putting up his tough demeanor, Kojiro drained much too much chakra to resist a necessity that he was denied of. He quickly took the bag and wolfed down the food and downed the water. "…Please don't tell father this…okay?"

Ichiro gritted his teeth. "Kojiro…"

"Please…"

"…Okay….but I will help you learn the Fire Ball Jutsu…"

Inside Hitomi's home, she and Hiroshi had just finished eating dinner.

"Now that you're stuffed…" Hiroshi stated. "How about I show you something really cool? Something I've kept hidden until you were of age?"

Hitomi gave a quizzical look. "Wh-what is it, father? What about the training-"

Hiroshi gave a smile. "This is very much part of the training! A little suspense doesn't hurt, huh? Hahahaha, come on!" He ran out of the kitchen and weaved a single hand sign towards the floor, which earned him a gasp from Hitomi.

"You know hand signs?!" Hitomi exclaimed.

"Thanks to your mother, Hitomi. In fact, what I am about to show you is your mother's legacy passed down to you." Part of the floor slid apart, which revealed a staircase, which led down to darkness.

Hitomi stared in shock and turned towards her father. "Mother…"

"You won't do much with wandering around in the darkness. Well, you could…but that would be skipping the first part of your training. Which would be pretty redundant." Hiroshi finished with a chuckle before pulling a scroll out and opening it. "First thing's first...the Fire Ball jutsu. The cornerstone of the Uchiha arsenal, as your mother put it." He handed the scroll over to Hitomi.

"There are more than one hand seal sequence here." Hitomi pointed out.

"Indeed. Since it is your first time, let's begin with the longer sequence: Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse and Tiger. There are shorter sequences, but longer ones allow you to knead chakra efficiency. Focus your chakra from within your chest as you string those seals together, then exhale. Go for it, Hitomi. Step down to the basement and illuminate it with your newfound light." Hiroshi finished with a pat on her head.

Hitomi nodded as she stepped down the stairs until all she saw was pitch black. "Snake...Ram...Monkey...Boar...Horse...Tiger..." Hitomi muttered as she weaved the sequence. Once she felt a slight pressure within her chest, she released a stream of flame. It did not last long, due to Hitomi losing control.

"That was very good for a first try, Hitomi!" Hiroshi called out. "Did you notice anything in the basement in that brief moment?"

Hitomi narrowed her eyebrows and thought back to that instant...Something gleamed in response to her flame. "It-it was a candle! There was glass under it!"

"That's my girl. Now do the same thing, but instead of a flame, try to contain it into a ball. The more control you have over it, the better. Remember where that candle was and light it up."

"Yes, father!" Hitomi repeated the sequence and gently exhaled fire. The flame started to waver and spread uncontrollably.

"Do not be discouraged, Hitomi! Control the fire, don't let it control you!"

With those words, Hitomi pushed herself to shape the fire into a ball and moved it to the candle. "There we go...there we go...got it!" Hitomi cried out excitedly as she successfully lit up the candle. A good portion of the basement was now illuminated.

"Your mother would be so proud of you, Hitomi..." Hiroshi said as he walked down the stairs. "No, she IS proud." He lit up the remaining candles, which revealed a bureau with scrolls organized into categories. "You've passed the coming of age tradition of the Uchiha...now it's time to go even further. Ready to take the first step into your mother's legacy?"

Hitomi briefly panted before smiling and gave a thumbs up.

Hiroshi picked up the first scroll from the left shelf, which was labeled, 'Earth.' "You don't have to train right now, but you are free to read this scroll. Your mother, besides using fire, placed great emphasis on the element of Earth." He let out a laugh once he picked up a picture of a Suzumi. She has her hair in a ponytail, wearing loose robes and has her arm around Hiroshi's shoulder.

Hitomi giggled as she held the scroll tightly. "I will honor my mother by learning everything she has passed on."

"Please pace yourself, though." Hiroshi said as they ascended the stairs back into the living room. "There's no reason to tire yourself out."

Hitomi nodded. "Of course, father. Besides, I know who to talk to if I get hurt. I'll be reading this scroll now!" Hitomi quickly ascended the stairs to the second floor into her room.

Hiroshi sat on his chair and smiled brightly. His moment of content was suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door. He quickly got up to answer it. Before him stood Musashi. "Ah, Musashi! Just in time, actually. I started her training."

Musashi' eyes widen at this. "You did? Hahaha, by that smile, I can see how it turned out. She is in even better hands than I previously thought. I actually came by to discuss the team she will be placed upon her graduation."

"Oh! I thank you for expressing such confidence in my daughter to already be talking about her team. I've been thinking about that too...earlier today, when Hitomi didn't come home at the usual time, I wanted to see where she was. Just outside the district, I found her training with Kenshi Yamanaka and Tetsuo."

"Is that so?" Musashi asked. "Are you suggesting the three of them be a team, Hiroshi?"

"A suggestion, not something written in stone. Watch then whenever you get the chance, Musashi. If there is a team to form, it would have to be them."

"I'll have to see that. In fact...I may know a team leader that will suit them. I'll just need a little talk, is all. Thank you for your time, Hiroshi. Have a good night."

Hiroshi bowed his head. "Same to you. Don't make Hitomi a nervous wreck during the finals now."

With a laugh, Musashi left. He made his way towards the Hokage Mansion, home of the person in charge of the Leaf village. He waited by the entrance. "Come on..." He muttered. "You're supposed to be done with your mission by now..." His inner thoughts are interrupted after he noticed a councilman leave the office. "O-oh, excuse me! Has Jubei returned from his mission yet?"

"Ahh, Jubei? I actually received a letter from him. A friend of his?" The councilman pulled out a letter. "He sent a letter for his client here that his mission will have some delay. I'm sorry if this poses an inconvenience for you."

"No, it's okay. Thanks for telling me." Musashi sighed as he walked back home. "Damn it, Jubei...I finally have an opportunity for you to get out of your sorry state...very well. In time, he'll come. Just have to focus on organizing this final for the class...tomorrow's another day."


End file.
